


[气宇轩扬]漏了一个身份没有说

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 4





	[气宇轩扬]漏了一个身份没有说

“混蛋、下流、登徒子！放开我！你等着，宋家……啊！出、出去！”即使是蒙着眼被缚住了手，宋继扬却仍是不慌，宋家是丞相世家，他是宋家最受宠的小公子，谁敢把他怎么样？他正咬牙切齿地骂着，却突然有什么东西一下子没入他的身体，一下子懵了，踢蹬着腿反抗。

“宋家怎么样？嗯？”那人单手制住他，放肆地开发着他的身体，还语言调戏他。

“滚！滚！我不会放过你的！你别让我再看到你！”他这才慌乱起来，声音发着颤，忽然溢出一声轻喘。

“我也不会放过你的，放心。”那人重重地挺腰。

宋继扬的脸一下子失了血色，疼得嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话来，也没了反抗的力气。那人却以为他是害羞不愿说了，心下更觉他可爱得紧，动作温柔不少：“这才对。乖一点，不会让你吃苦头的。”

那个晚上宋继扬勉强记得做了六次：第一次是随便扩张了一下就进来了；第二次好些，照顾了自己的感受，不是一个劲儿的猛撞；第三次自己受不了了趁对方不注意一脚踢开他想跑，结果因为没力气被握住了脚踝，拖回来又做了一次；第四次那人把自己的腿架在肩膀上，用手帮自己弄了一次，结果喷了一脸的精水；第五次说是对他被射了一脸的补偿；第六次自己哭着求他不能再做了自己一点儿都射不出来了，最后还是被硬按在床上，那人捞起自己的臀部又蛮横的撞进来，慢慢地意识就模糊了……

第二天宋继扬醒的时候难受得要命，浑身酸软，动动手指头都累坏了，虽然手被解开了，却也并没有力气去解开蒙眼布。身边有人翻身面对他，声音里满是戏谑：“醒了？”

“你还敢留下来？！登徒子、无耻之徒！你知不知道我是谁！”宋继扬气急败坏，身体的不适更惹他心烦，“我是宋家宋继扬！丞相府的嫡子！你你你……你真是好大的胆子！我一定把你碎尸万段！……不，我要找十七八个男人把你按在床上行三天三夜的房事！卑鄙！”

那人却更放肆了，把他搂进怀里，搭在他腰上的手不怀好意地向下探，舔了下怀中人小巧的耳垂：“你是不是还漏了个身份没有说？”

“什么？”

“你还是，当今圣上王皓轩的君后。”

蒙眼布被扯下，宋继扬看到那人笑着，露出一对虎牙。

“！”


End file.
